


hunt and crush

by Jaybird_Wings



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, mentions of violence in passing, nothing graphic, spoilers if you're not up to ep 132
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: Around Basira, she feels like she can be human for the first time.





	hunt and crush

 

               All her life, she’s felt the violence in her.

 

               Other kids speak of favorite colors and TV shows they enjoy, but she knows none of it. She only knows red and the look of something dying.

 

               She’s supposed to hunt.

 

               It was pretty simple for most of her life. Existence through her was simple. She didn’t talk to her classmates or care about things like the evolution of life, conic sections, or _My Antonia._ She cares about running fast.

 

               All her life she’s been a hunter.

 

               The day she met Basira felt no different from the day before she met her, but it’s been imprinted into her memory as something important. Precious.

 

               Basira is nonchalant and blunt, and doesn’t find Daisy standoffish as the other officers do. And there’s not a lot of sectioned officers, so they get to know each other quickly just in the field. Basira doesn’t care about the weird things other people are, either, and seems rather content away from a crowd and Daisy is amazed by how she is so alive.

 

               Daisy doesn’t know how to explain it, but she knows she isn’t really living for herself. Basira isn’t living for anythign else but for herself.

 

               Basira is alive in the way she looks at things with an analytical eye, focused. The way she can focus on one thing four hours but lose her train of thought in a minute as well. She’s alive when she is tapping her fingers on the book she is reading. The way that, when she does smile it’s the most beautiful thing Daisy has seen. And Daisy has never found anything beautiful.

 

               She picks up the books Basira mentions that she likes. The complicated language and convoluted plots don’t make sense to her, but it’s the same words Basira liked. So, she reads in her spare time, something she never liked doing as well.

 

               The phone she rarely used gets filled with text messages sent between them from late nights.

 

               Daisy never felt like living before, and she never mourned it but around Basira she feels human. She doesn’t know what she is, now that she can compare. But along the route, she simply accepts the way her heart jumps when she sees Basira and the way it tears when she’s away. It’s just a simple truth.

 

               She loved Basira, and if that was a result of her feeling more human or the cause is unimportant.

 

               When she wakes up in the depths below the world, in that _buried_ place, she thinks it must be hell. Because the longer she’s there the more the guilt for everything she does hurts and buries her as well. It's guilt she’s never felt before for the acts she’s committed.

 

               And it hits her with a grand terribleness that she’s never going to see Basira again. Never see her after they've finished a case, never see her early in the morning drinking coffee, never see her bundled in her winter jackets. Never. And if this place were really hell, then she knows Basira will never come here.

 

               But it can’t be.

 

               No, she knows she’s alive because for the first time, actually. In the dark and suffocating place, she knows she’s living. As the unmeasurable time places by, she feels The Hunt drain out of her, too far away to reach her. She doesn’t feel the need to run and to kill.

 

               But knowing she’s alive and doing something with that knowledge are two different things.

 

               She doesn’t expect The Archivist to find her.

 

               She can’t believe she’ll ever leave, but the lid of that awful coffin pops open.

 

               And she sees Basira again, her heart heavy in her chest.

 

               “Hi.”

 


End file.
